Perfect Moment: Daily Life of Uchiha Family
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: A oneshot story about Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura as a married couple. I hope you enjoy my story. Read and Review please! PS: this story is just elaboration fan art. Just see my profile for more details.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character, Kishimoto Masashi-sensei do. Natsume and Kyouya is not part of real Naruto stories so don't bother yourself searching hehe ^^

_This is story is about Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's daily life in Konoha as a couple._ Enjoy

-*-

A usual activity inside the Uchiha Military Police but to a particular man this'll be an impending disaster. A man with black hair and eyes scratches his head with a deep frown on his forehead. An old lady asks for their help as she was somewhat lost.

"Please baa-san could you tell me what is your address again?" he asked the 60 years old lady. His name is Uchiha Sasuke; he's a ninja and one of the officers of their own Military Police in the peaceful Hidden village of Konoha, the greatest Ninja village of all. It was his first day as he was reassign by their Hokage to work under this department.

Sasuke is getting a little bit frustrated as the old lady refused to tell her whereabouts and instead of answering him he only heard a soft snooze from her. He wanted to scream but that'll just be a disgrace and he would only embarrass himself.

"Are you even listening to me?" he said once more with a little louder. _Damn this old lady, what's the use of going in this station if you wouldn't tell us anything about yourself?!_ Sasuke said to himself as he watches the unmoving old lady; he cupped his chin and sigh. That was the time when Obito walk over his cubicle, Obito is one of the Uchiha and also one of the Top Ninja slash Officer of the Konoha and Sasuke's senpai. Obito snigger as he watched the irritated Sasuke.

"So much for the first day huh?" Obito teased. Sasuke glared at his senpai but instead of leaving his kohai alone Obito seated on Sasuke's desk glancing at the old lady.

"Don't ya think she's … dead?" Obito asked not even looking at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand twitched and he started to sweat profusely.

"Eh?! I-it can't be," Sasuke was about to check on her when the old lady unexpectedly stands up.

"GOTCHA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! THOUGHT I WAS DEAD" the old lady scream making a weird expression as if she's scaring a two year old boys; both Uchiha was startled and stared at laughing old lady as they both sweat dropped. All of the officers and clients inside the station drag their eyes at Sasuke's cubicle with a confused and shocked in their eyes while they all watched the old lady laugh.

-*-

It was a tiring day for Sasuke, so much for the first day he thought. He slides their door as he chanted 'I'm home', Sasuke hasn't completely entered inside the house when suddenly a boy hugged his waist.

"Papa! Welcome back!" greeted the boy as he snuggled the waist of his father. Sasuke hug back his seven year old son, Uchiha Natsume. Natsume resembled Sasuke; he was like a little Sasuke.

"Been a good kid today, Natsume?"

"Uh-huh! I was practicing the Katon no Jutsu, Papa!" Natsume said puffing out his chest with rather proud face, Sasuke gently smiles as he stroke Natsume's head.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun," said the soft voice behind Natsume, Sasuke smiled as he glances on the woman with pink hair wearing a red apron behind them. Her name is Uchiha Sakura, his loving wife. Sakura is also one of the Top ninjas of their village more specifically a Medical Ninja.

"I'm home," Sasuke greets back as his wife smiled sweetly at him. Natsume pulled his father's ninja vest.

"Papa look at me!" Natsume make a hand seal. Sasuke and Sakura recognize the seal, both faces changed as they realize that it was _that_ technique.

Natsume inhaled deeply, his chest was protruding exaggeratedly. Sakura tried to stop his son but it was too late.

"Katon! Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Natsume chanted as a massive ball of fire hit Sasuke's body. Sakura sweat drop as she watch her husband faint and falls down the ground.

"Kya! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and rush over to help his injured husband. "I-I-I-I'll treat you, right away!" she said while releasing a healing chakra from her hand.

"P-please do…" Sasuke whispered as he collapsed. Sasuke's bruises started to fade slowly, Sakura really is a great Medical Ninja, thanks to her master none other that Tsunade the fifth Hokage of their village. Tsunade personally trained Sakura years ago and Sakura was deeply thankful for that.

Natsume froze while staring at his parents, it was too late that he realized what he did and he started to sob.

"Papa… I- I'm sorry," Natsume uttered while sobbing, his one arm is on his eyes hiding away the tears. He knew Uchiha never cries and he just wanted to impressed his parents by showing them that he could do the Uchiha's trade technique. His father taught him that two weeks ago and since then Natsume never stop practicing until he perfected the technique. He wanted to be a great ninja just like his father and mother. Someday he would succeeded and take over their clan's Military Police that's why he trained every day but what he did today is only a failure. He felt ashamed of himself, so much about practicing, his first attempt and it was just a failure.

He'll be grounded by what he did, he's sure of it. He thought that they would hit him as his punishment though they have never hit him before. Hitting is never part of Natsume's parents' way of disciplining him but he thought there's always been the first time.

Sasuke watched his son cried, he smile as he stared at his son with mixture of feelings inside his chest. He's proud of his son, that technique is one of the trademarks of their clan, the Uchiha. He remembered his first try, it was successful but his father never even bothered to congratulate him. His father… he once lead their clan before, back when Sasuke's a young boy and every time his father had this stern look at Sasuke. He never praised him or he did but Sasuke can't remember it. He talk to him like Sasuke's some sort of a subordinate not a son. His father only praised his sucessful older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi is way ahead of Sasuke and Sasuke knows that. He's smart, strong and was the youngest to awaken their clan's bloodline, the Sharingan. He idolized Itachi and even though with his father cold treatment to him he never hated Itachi for that because Itachi acted not just as a big brother but also a father to him too. Itachi somehow filled the gap their father leaves on him and he was thankful for that.

Sasuke was drag back to present when he heard his son sob, Sasuke smile nodding at Sakura, Sakura help him stand. Sasuke gently patted his son's head, Natsume stop sobbing turning his eyes at his smiling father.

"Just like my son should be…" Sasuke whispered at Natsume while kneeling in front of his son with proud eyes at him. If he grew without his father's acknowledgment, Sasuke promised to himself that he would never ever do that to his son. He promised that he would be proud to what ever his son would do even if it is just a prank, he would laugh along too if that happen. If his father never shows his fatherly side at him, Sasuke would with his son.

Natsume gaze at his grinning father he gulp and hastily wash away his tears, giving his father a big hug, laughing loudly as they both fall down backward.

"Papa daisuki!" Natsume snuggled his father.

"H-hey I'm still injured!"

Sakura smiled at them. _Sasuke-kun…_ she whispered.

"Come now, dinner's ready." laughing along with her family.

-*-

Natsume blissfully ate his dinner as he told his father about his and his best friend Kyouya's little adventure. Sasuke undividedly listen to his son's story.

"I showed him my jutsu! He was impressed but I was shocked when he showed me _his_ technique! The Rasengan! It was so cool Papa! You should have seen him!" Natsume comically said while throwing his hands around. Sakura serves his son milk and water to her husband.

"Rasengan huh?" Sasuke whispered while Natsume gulp his milk, Sakura nodded at her husband. "That was _his_ trademark."

"Oh yeah Papa, Kyouya's a big brother now,"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, Hinata-chan gave birth to a girl. _He_ kept on crying while listening to Hinata-chan's scream though," Sakura said to Sasuke while giggling.

"Papa… I wanted to be a big bro too," Natsume suddenly babbled. Sasuke who was drinking suddenly spurt out the water after he heard his son's request. Sakura on the other hand drop the chopstick down blushing intensely. Natsume looked at his parents confusedly while both Sakura and Sasuke are blushing.

"Ahh… Sakura, how about tonight?" glancing over his wife rather sexily, Sakura blushed even more.

"Moe… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mutter blushing and squealing like a teen age girl. "T-then let's get ready for tonight!"

"Eh!!! I'm not finished eating yet!" Natsume pouted at his parents. "And Papa promised to walk with me tonight!" The Uchiha Family laugh as they all finished their dinner.

-*-

Later Sasuke stop walking while his son is seating on his shoulders. As he promised his son, they both walk outside after finishing their dinner. Sasuke bought cotton candies for his son.

"Papa look the sixth Hogake is shining!" Natsume pointed at the mountain where the previous and present Hokages' faces are carved in. Sasuke smile softly while staring at the sixth face. "Rokudaime is the coolest!"

_Because of you I gained this happiness. _Sasuke whispered to himself as they both admire their present Hokage. The Hokage who brought peace not only to their village but also to the world of ninjas. They all admired their Rokudaime. He showed peace and hope to all of them, especially to him and to his clan. _Arigatou Rokudaime… No, Uzumaki Naruto._

-*-

The End

Naruto: Man~ I never thought I would be _this_ cool! (thumbs-up)

Me: Hey, no ego boost needed here.

Sasuke: I thought this is _my_ story? (frowning)

Naruto: Hey no need to be jealous. This _is_ your story after all I'm just like a give away! (grinning)

Sasuke: No one ask your opinion usuratonkachi (glared)

Naruto: Why you! Rasengan!

Sasuke: (hand seal) Katon! Gokakyuu no Jutsu!

Sakura: (blushing) _I'm married to Sasuke-kun! We even have a son!_ (faints)

Hinata: (blushing) _I'm married to Naruto-kun! We even have a son and a newborn daughter! _(faints)

Me: (sweat drop) … (gets a placard that say: Please leave some reviews. Thank You.) (walks away)

-*-

Translation: _daisuki – I love you; rokudaime – the sixth; jutsu – technique; baa-san – old lady/grandma; Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Type: Grand Fireball Technique; moe – a girlish squeal; arigatou – thank you; -kun – intimate way to call someone;_ _usuratonkachi – clumsy idiot;_

_PS allow me to say that this is just an elaborated story about a certain doujin and IM SORRY for not mentioning thank you for reminding me ^^ sorry again.. again i just elaborated the story The plot is not really mine _**artwork and tory by keroyon jima site **


End file.
